My Hero America
by n8th3gr8
Summary: The Birthplace of Heroes is a sham. The people of the United States are ruled under constant fear. If you're quirkless, you're useless. If you have a powerful quirk, you're sent to the military police. Finally, if you're a vigilante: you're dead. In a place where the heroic spirit is demonized, how can you protect the unfortunate and the oppressed?


**Hello all! This is a little project that my friends and I came up with months ago, and after sitting on it for a while I finally decided to upload it. Constructive critisism is very much welcomed, and if you want to see more of this story let me know! I really enjoyed writing this first chapter and I hope I get to do more in the future! Now then, Welcome to My Hero America!**

* * *

Episode 1 - Pilot

75, wind 3 mph, partly cloudy, no chance of precipitation. May 12, 2145. It was supposed to be a normal day. Birds were supposed to be chirping, people were supposed to be laughing and saying "hello", and children were supposed to be playing.

Instead, blood ran through the street and painted the grass, children were screaming in terror, and sirens were blaring.

"Oh my God! Someone call 911!" someone screamed.

"Holy shit, there's so much blood" someone cried.

"My son! My son! It's okay baby, mommy's here" someone choked.

"Th-that thing is a menace! It attacked my son with no mercy! Someone take it away!" someone yelled.

"You're nothing but a monster." someone spat.

"You will never be a hero." his idol said.

"No… please don't go." The child said weakly, looking at the blood on his fist, "I don't want this. I never wanted this!"

"Ready men?! Aim! Fire!" loud noises rang out and he felt searing and penetrating pain everywhere. As he fell to the ground he said, "I can't be a hero."

Eyes are bolted open, and a scream is heard. Sweat rolls down Alexander Ivanic's face, and the disgusting stench of what can only be described as "teenage boy" permeates the air. He looks around his room, feeling his pajamas stick to him like glue.

"I hate that nightmare so much," he says aloud to no one in particular. He turns to his left to see his phone sitting on the bedside table with its charge cable plugged in. Alex picks up the phone and turns it on. The sudden bright light blinds the boy for a split second. Once he collects his bearings, he looks at the time: 6:44 AM.

The young boy turns around to look at the space above the windows. He sees his crucifix that he was given as a baby. It's a small little cross, but it's unique because of the little statue of baby Jesus in the middle. He chuckles to himself as he recognizes the horrible implication of Jesus being executed at the cross as a baby.

Alex gives the statue a glare and says, "Really dude?"

The phone suddenly illuminates and begins playing music.

Playing song: Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra

Fly me to the moon / let me play among the stars

It's his 6:45 AM alarm.

Alex groans and plops back down to the bed and looks up towards the ceiling.

Let me see what Spring is like on / Jupiter or Mars

He just lies there. Looking at the ceiling. Looking at all the scratch marks and cracks.

He peers at the phone again: 6:48 AM.

Sighing he says, "Today's gonna suck. I just know it."

In other words / Please be true / In other words / I love you

The smell of bacon permeates the kitchen and living room air. The sun is just about to rise, but that doesn't stop Scott Ivanic from his familial duties as the cook. He hears the sizzling and popping of the grease as he flips the strips of bacon; the plopping of the batter as he flips the Texas Toast on its other side to cook. He loves cooking for his family, and his family loves his cooking.

Sitting at the table was the mother of the family, Quintillia Ivanic, typing at her laptop feverishly. She groans in annoyance.

"I hate my job sometimes. Honey, can you do this for me? Please?" she pleads.

Scott chuckled "Yeah Quinn, let me help you with that Master's Degree in Nursing I don't have."

Quintilia glared at her husband, "Don't you go on being all sarcastic."

Scott smiled and turned back to his cooking, "So is Alex up? It's already 7:15 and the bus leaves at 7:45." He sighed, "He's gonna be late again."

Quinn's brow furrowed, "Oh like hell he will." Quinn then got up out of her chair, walked out of the kitchen towards the stairs connecting the ground floor to the second story. She started banging on the stairwell wall.

"ALEX WAKE UP, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE ENTRANCE EXAM!" She bellowed.

Immediately she got a response, "I KNOW MA, GIVE ME A MINUTE!"

Quinn didn't seem convinced, "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME WHEN YOU HAD TO GET UP FOR YOUR COMIC CONVENTION! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THEN?" She then saw Alex's door swing open.

"Ugh fine, mom. I'm out." Alex grumbled.

Quinn smiled at the sight of her son, "There we go, sweetie. Was that so hard?"

Alex looked back up at his mom, "Excruciatingly difficult."

"Sure, kid." Quinn chuckled, "Now go take a shower. I don't think that the school would want you to be dirty and roughed up."

"Oh I don't need to shower, they make you take one before the practical exam," said Alex.

Quinn looked at her son, "But you're gonna stink up the whole bus honey."

Alex shrugged, "So? I don't care about what some random strangers think about me." With that said, Alex walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he met his dad. His mom, however, wasn't amused at her son's ambivalence towards strangers, she wanted to go right downstairs and force the little shit into the shower, but she sighed and dropped it.

"Hey kid," Scott said to his son, "Finally woke up huh?"

"Yeah," replied Alex, "Not that I wanted to."

Scott laughed and walked towards Alex with a plate in hand, "I know today is gonna be stressful, but cheer up! Before you know it, you'll be now known as 'Alexander Ivanic: prodigy freshman George Washington's Military School for Brave Youths.'"

Alex rolled his eyes, "More like I'll be known as 'Alexander Ivanic: Stupid Nüber that thought he can join the military'" he looked at his dad, "That's what I'll be known as."

Scott glared at his son, "You know we don't use that word here, Alexander." He said sternly, "Also, you aren't quirkless Ale-"

"Dad. Yes, I am. I'm sorry but your fantasy of your oldest son having an amazing quirk." Alex said talking while also moving his arms towards the plate that Scott holds, "I don't have a quirk, and I never will." Alex took the plate out of Scott's hand and looked down at the ground.

Scott looked down at his son, "Fine." he said defiantly, "Be that way." Scott then started to walk out of the room before stopping at the archway that separated the living room from the kitchen, "Alex, listen, you…"

"I what, Dad?" Alex asked dismissively focused on eating his French Toast.

Scott kept his mouth open for a few moments before closing it and looked at the ground. He then brought his head back up, "Just do your best, okay son?"

Alex picked up his head and looked at his Dad, and made a half-smile, "Okay Dad."

The next fifteen minutes in the Ivanic household can only be described as "chaotic." Immediately after Scott and Alex's little talk, Quintilia came running down the stairs yelling at Alex to hurry up and eat, because "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES." Chaos ensued. But everything came to be well as Alex did walk out the door in this 15 minutes, yeah he might've tripped once or twice….. five times. But he made it out. As he walked out the door he was dressed in dark blue jeans, a red hoodie with a face guard, black gym shoes, and an undershirt to absorb all of the sweat he'll probably most definitely have as he thinks about what sort of hell awaits him when he gets to school.

Alex looks down at his phone; turns on the song "Don't Stop Me Now" by the old 1970's band Queen. The song pumps him up and makes him feel like he can take on the world.

Tonight / I'm gonna have myself / A real good time

"Hey, Alex?" said Quintillia.

I feel alive / And the world / I'll turn it inside out yeah

He turned around to face his mother, "Yeah Mom, what's up?" Alex inquired.

And floating around in ecstasy / So don't stop me now

Quinn looks at Scott beside her, then back at Alex, and smiled, "We're so proud of you, Alexander. Kick ass."

Don't stop me

Alex blinked and smiled, "Yes ma'am." and with that Alex pivoted, and started running to the bus stop. Sure the bus is leaving in two minutes, but he doesn't care, he feels unstoppable right now.

'Cause I'm having a good time / Having a good time

By the time Alexander got to the bus stop, the bus already had its doors closed and was going to pull out of the bus stop. Alex had to bang on the bus' door to get the driver's attention. The driver reluctantly let him in but not before giving him a glare of disapproval. He sat down and took out a book to read for the 30-minute bus ride to the train station. His book was called "The Spider-Man Archives Vol. 1" chronicling the first adventures of his favorite hero. Alex received a lot of odd looks, and it was all because of the book.

"Pshh look at this kid."

 _Oh, God._ Alex thought

A couple more minutes of silence go by, "Kids these days, he's still readin' the piece of garbage!"

Jesus Christ will somebody shut him up. Alex pleaded inside his head.

5 more minutes…

"Hey hey, kid! Whatchya reading there?"

 _Mother. Fucker._ the final thought that went through the youth's head. Alex slammed the book shut, took out his headphones, and turned around to face the annoying voice. It was a man in his late 60s. His breath reeked of alcohol and he looked like the personification of "I haven't showered in a while and I'm proud of it." Alex breathed in heavily.

"Can I help you, sir?" Alex asked annoyed.

"What are ya deaf? I asked what are ya readin'!" said the rude man.

"A comic book," Alex said as-matter-of-factly. Alex then opened the book back up and put his headphones back in.

This angered the man greatly, "Hey you little shit. You look at your elders when they talk to you." He then put his hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed tight. Alex started to panic. He was desperately looking around the bus for people to help him. He spotted a woman across from him and mouth the word "helped me." But he knew she wouldn't, nobody would. In this world, you have to stand up for yourself. Alex shrugged the guy off of him.

"Don't touch me," he demanded.

"Pshh or what? A superhero is gonna fly in and beat me up? Sorry to tell ya kid, but there ain't a superhero gonna save ya!" he laughed, "All those ancient books that you read teaches you how to be weak and to let others do your problems!"

Alex got annoyed, "No. T-they a-aren't, th-these bo-books-"

"Awwww what's the matter ya little autistic snowflake? Didn't take your medication this morning?" the man mocked.

A new voice entered the fray, "Hey, leave the kid alone. He's not interested in what you have to say. Now shut up before I throw you off the bus." It was a man, he was 6' and he was dressed in a full business suit.

The rude man laughed, "What are you gonna do to me four-eyes? What kind of pathetic Quirk do you even have?!"

The businessman sighed and took off his glasses, and said, "This." He put his full palm on the old man's head, suddenly the man was gone. The whole bus gasped and started to freak out but the businessman managed to calm them down, "No I didn't harm him, I just teleported him a couple stops back. He's totally unharmed."

Alexander sighed. He hates confrontation and he's not that well versed in the art of the argument. He's slow of speech and has a slight stutter, which can reduce his credibility. He was just glad that was over. He was also so grateful for the man sticking up for him. The passenger who helped him gave Alex some 'advice', "I'm just saying, I don't really care what people read but there will be assholes who'll take offense to that comic." he sighed, "I'm not saying stop reading, but you should reduce reading comics like that in public, it's kind of a hot topic nowadays."

Alex must've heard this speech for the 900th time: when he brings out his hobbies outside of his house it always causes a commotion. It's like having your favorite animal being a Mongoose when you're always surrounded by Rattlesnakes.

The rest of the ride to the train station was quiet, but a little awkward. Alex felt everybody was staring at him, he just wanted the hell off the bus. Once he saw the Orange Line train station he took a sigh of relief. He got off the bus and went through the station, arriving at the train platform. The train came quickly. Alexander entered the train car and saw that all of the car's seats were taken. All except one.

Way in the back there was one open seat, but in the next seat, there was a person. The person was in a black hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots. That wasn't the problem. What was the problem was that the person had smoke rising from their body. Alex kicked himself mentally, he didn't want to stand, but this person looks really intimidating. Alex decided to take chances and sit down next to the person. As he approached the person he noticed that the "No Smoking" sign was sitting right above the person.

Alex sat down, and nervously broke the ice, " You know… they banned smoking on trains a century ago."

"Keep making jokes like that and I'll throw you under the bus." the person said. The person turned their head to face Alex and glared at him, "Got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good."

Alex then punched himself mentally, not only did he get his life threatened, he manages to piss off a cute girl. He was just batting a thousand today. Alex sighed and put in his earbuds. He needed some music to cheer himself up. He turned on, the song This is War another old classic.

The "Smoking Girl" looked at Alex's phone, "You… you like alternative?" she muttered.

Alex looked back at the girl, her face was a darker complexion and she had striking brown eyes. Her hair was a mix of very dark brown and dark red. Alex smiled, "Yeah, I'm a fan! I like a lot of different genres."

The girl looked away shyly, "That's cool."

Alex smiled, internally he was congratulating himself for saving the conversation.

"Your breath smells by the way," she said while covering her mouth.

Alex blinked and sighed, smelled his own breath, and popped a breath mint. The girl sitting next to him giggled a bit.

* * *

Alex finally arrived at the school, the "Smoking Girl" with him, apparently, she was taking the entrance exam as well. They both took a sigh of relief, their long commute is finally over. However, the sight that greeted them was particularly ridiculous. What they were staring at was the main building to the school, and it was decorated to hell and back. In bright red, white, and blue on the front of the building was the name of the school, "George Washington's Military School for Brave Americans." 13 American Flags adorned the front porch of the building with a statue of the man himself, George Washington greeting you. The two teens stared in both disbelief and confusion.

Alex blinked, "Wow… this is kinda um…"

"Obnoxious," she said.

"Yeah… yeah obnoxious is definitely the right word for that." said the boy, "Well… should we get going?" The girl nodded.

The duo started walking towards the entrance before the girl spoke up, "Alexa."

Alex stopped and looked at her, "Huh?"

"Alexa, that's my name." she started to mutter.

Alex smiled, "My name's Alexander."

"Funny how that works." said the girl in a deadpan voice.

* * *

The written exam was extremely easy, Alex felt that he didn't even need to study before this. But what was really on his mind was the practical exam, a test to push you beyond your limits. Alex wanted to be at the top. Even if he was quirkless. He's going to be the top of the class. Not because to get a good position in the military, that didn't really matter. He wanted to prove everybody wrong that, yes, a quirkless man can become a police officer in this new powered world.

He took a seat at the gym bleachers, there were conversations going around everyone. The gym was gigantic. It wasn't the gym he used to go in to Grammar School. It was super high tech, holograms everywhere.

"Holy shit this is the danger room from X-Men," he muttered to himself. Some people heard him and gave him a funny look. One kid, in particular, spoke up.

"Huh, looks like we got a nerd," he said.

The kid was only slightly taller than Alex, his gym clothes were maroon and orange, hair slicked back and blonde, eyes a dull green, and kinda lean.

Alex wasn't having any of it, "And what are you, a bully? Are you gonna put my head down a toilet? Steal my lunch money or something?"

The kid scoffed, "Hey kid I don't want no problems. I just wanna go through the day, get the highest score on this exam, and go home."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Highest score, huh? You believe in yourself that much buddy? Good for you."

"Hey hey hey now listen, I don't wanna brag but, I got the best quirk in this room!" he gloated.

"You don't need a quirk to get the best score." Alex snapped.

"Ha! What kinda world your livin' in, man? Quirks are everything in this profession. It's either power up or die. And besides, why would you ca-"

Suddenly an ear-deafening voice traveled through the room. All the students were holding their ears in pain.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKIN PIECES OF SHIT, SIT DOWN!"

The voice belonged to a man, dressed in army gear. His rank suggested that he was the Sergeant. Next to him was another man, but he was small and scrawny.

"Now my name is Sergeant Bates, I am your drill leader for today and also tomorrow. As you know doubt fuckin' know this will be your practical exam. However, this year, the practical exam will be held for two days." The sergeant explained.

Alex felt like his soul left his body. Two days? How can you possibly fit two days of practical exams? What do you even do for two hours?

"Today's one and the only exam is simple! You will be tasked to take down my friend here." Sergeant Bates pointed to the scrawny man next to him. All of the examinees had looks of confusion.

Suddenly the man started to convulse and twitch in pain. The students stood in awe and horror as the man started to get bigger, his muscles growing and threatening to rip his skin off from the inside. What was once a puny little man stood a huge human monster. All the examinees started to nervously sweat.

The Sergeant gave a sinister smile, "You must pin my associate here to the ground for 3 seconds. Now be wary that he will fight back! If he pins you for the seconds then, pack your sorry fuckin' bags and don't let your ass hit the door on the way out!" The loud man was cruel in his speech, he made it clear he only wants the best. He pulls out a checkboard, "Alright first up is…. Alexander Ivanic!"

The boy felt like he was gonna have a heart attack. Him? First? Why? He can't take that guy down, he towers over him! The boy then beat his chest to compose himself, got up and walked down the bleachers to meet the Sergeant.

"Alright boy, show me what you got." The man in green put his arm on the new youth, trying to give him some support despite his nonsensical yelling earlier.

Alex mouthed him a quick thank you. Turned to the hulking human, rushed at him screaming and…. was slammed to the ground hard. The Sergeant got onto his knees and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMBASS?! USE YOUR QUIRK!"

"No," Alex said and got back up again.

The Sergeant was bewildered and signaled to the giant man to stop, "Boy… what do you mean 'no.'"

Alex looked him straight in the eye and said, "Because I don't have one."

* * *

The aftermath of that comment was as if Satan tore open a portal from hell. Alex was kicked out of the entrance exam for being "unfit for military action." Alex scoffed at that idea. It's just blatant anti-quirkless rhetoric. Alex remembered when he walked out he saw all of the faces of the students, some had looks of pity, others were laughing. Alex did see Alexa, and she looked at him with sadness. He stood outside of the school and called his mom, venting his anger.

"So this sucks… I thought they dropped the prerequisite of having a quirk. This is bullshit. I'm convinced that guy has a prejudice against Quirkless…" Alex said.

"Honey, a lot of people have a prejudice against Quirkless. It's the world we live in," said Quintilia talking over the phone

The boy looked at the ground, "Yeah, I know. I just… wish things were different, you know?"

A sigh on the other end of the phone, "I know Alex, so do I." she consoled, "Now get back home now, you hear? It's gonna get dark in a few hours. Dad wants to watch that Avengers show you guys like so much. You remember how to get home? You take-"

The quirkless boy chuckled softly, "The Halsted bus back to the Halsted Orange Line train stop, take the train to the Crawford stop, then take the 53A bus home. No mom, I'm completely clueless." Alex chuckles as he hears a groan, "Don't you sass me, young man, remember, I pay for your food."

He give a small smile at his mother's, hopefully, empty threat, "Yes ma'am. Hey, I'm gonna stay just for like," He glances at the phone's clock, 2:30 PM, "30 minutes, okay? Just to walk around and see the sights, is that fine?"

"Well, I guess. Just don't wander too far okay? Don't go too far downtown." said Quintilia.

"Don't worry mom I won't!" he assured, "I'm gonna go now, I love you," he said.

"I love you too honey. Stay safe."

Alex smiles at his mother's affectionate statement and hangs up. He looks towards the downtown area of the city, all of the buildings and structures to admire. A true Iron Jungle. He shivers as the wind blows by, Chicago Januarys can be tough if you aren't already used to it. He brings up his mouth guard and puts on his hood. He needs time. Time to think, and time to re-evaluate himself. And thus began his walk.

* * *

Quintillia Ivanic sighed as she hung up on her son. She looked out the giant window in the living room that overlooked the cul-de-sac. She saw the tree that she planted years ago, named Millie, leafless in the cold Winter month. She saw the frost build up on the window, but nose marks and hot breath residue lie where the dogs rest and look out upon the street, always vigilant. Looking to see the smallest change, even if that means a small leaf flying by in the wind, everybody in the house would know about it, because the two dogs, Grover and Sam, would let them know every time. They love their home and their families, they will protect it with their lives, even at the expense of their family's eardrums.

The adult quirk user decided to go to the basement, to talk to her husband, Scott. Scott was working on his fish tank. More specifically, the fish tank's giant sump that he built from scratch. Quintillia chuckled and she remembered how he got into this hobby, " 'There aren't any video games out nowadays that interest me that much, no more mech games! I gotta find something to do.' " So one day he just bought a fish tank, mainly for the kids. However as he kept the tank clean and kept the tank up and running. He started to get fascinated about fish tanks. It started with just a small 12-gallon freshwater tank, now it has transformed into a 60-gallon saltwater tank with exotic fish, coral, and algae to keep the tank clean. He was proud of his progress and showed off his baby with pride.

Quintillia smiled as she approached her husband, "You know when I proposed to you to get a new hobby I didn't mean for you to go this overboard."

Scott looked over his shoulder to look at his wife, "I didn't know that my hobby required this much space, time, and money." he said looking to the wall in front of him, "Too much money." Quintilia laughed at Scott's overdramatic response. "So, how did Alex do in the exams?" he inquired.

Quintillia's faced drooped to one of uncertainty, "Well… he said he felt really good on the written portion but," Quntillia's voice faded.

Scott perked up and turned to face his wife, "But?" he urged.

Quintillia sighed, "They didn't allow him to take the practical portion, because he admitted to being quirkless." tears started to drop from her eyes.

Scott closed his eyes, "Quinn but he-"

"I know." said Quinn, "But I don't think he does, or more likely, he doesn't accept it." Scott looked at his wife, looking like she was ready to break down any second now, and hugged her.

"Everything will be okay. No matter what, okay? I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Alex continues to walk and think. He ponders why this world is so cruel to the unfortunate, to the people who have no choice, and the disabled. Why couldn't he be accepted into the military? Before all this quirk stuff appeared all military were quirkless. He sighs, he just doesn't get it.

The broken boy checks his phone for new messages. His eyes open wide when he sees the time: 4:00 PM.

"Fuck." he swears, "I'm gonna be late."

Before he turns around to go back to the train station he takes a moment to look at his phone, this thing has helped him a lot throughout his years, or more specifically his music. Music was his way of coping. He didn't know how to play a single instrument, but he absolutely loves music. Especially if it's a theme song for some of his favorite superheroes. Not only are they amazing to listen to, but to him, they inspire him to go beyond his "disabilities."

Alex smiles and puts in his earbuds to play a song, he takes a second to look at where he's at.

"Lake Michigan?! How the hell did I walk this far?" Alex grumbled. He turns around and starts to walk to the nearest train station. He walks through a local park and starts to walk into the city. Stores aligned the sides of the street. However, something caught Alex's eye, where are the police?

Police are usually stationed at every corner. To monitor and search for any trouble. But there wasn't any. Alex didn't feel very good, something bad was gonna happen and he kne-

"Stay quiet and give me that fucking necklace."

Alex stopped in his tracks. He walked back and peered into the alleyway. And saw the most horrifying thing he has ever seen.

A family being held at knifepoint.

Alex almost threw up at the sight.

There was a father, a mother, and a son. The father and mother, guarding their child, holding him and shielding him from harm.

The man with the knife had a heteromorphic quirk. He stood at least 7 feet tall, his eyes were lizard-like, he wasn't wearing a shirt, his body was scaly and rough, he was bald, and on his back was a tattoo of a symbol that Alex recognized. He didn't understand, why aren't they fighting ba-

 _Oh my God, they're quirkless._

That realization hit him like a truck.

 _What the fuck do I do? Do I run? Do I help? There aren't any police nearby, and I if I call it'll be too late. God damn it, Alexander, why are you so fucking useless? These people are going to die right in front of your eyes and you can't do shit. You don't have a quirk._

An arm starts to rise.

 _If you don't have a quirk, then you're useless._

A finger going to touch a screen.

 _YOU COULD SAVE THEM IF YOU DIDN'T ALMOST-_.

Alex looks down at his phone. The words, "Spider-Man theme" appear on the screen.

"That's right." he muttered, "I… I forgot. How could I have forgotten that?"

Alex presses the play button.

"I do have a quirk."

* * *

"Will you please just leave us alone…" the father pleaded, "We've done nothing."

The reptilian man started to laugh, "Oh you poor nüber. This isn't about that!" he got really close to the wife's face, "I just like killing nübers for fun."

The wife and father cowered, holding their son tighter.

"GET AWAY YOU BIG BULLY." the small child demanded.

The man laughed harder, "I like you kid! You got spunk! You'll die last."

As the man lifted his giant knife, ready to cut this poor family into ribbons, a voice rang out through the alley.

"Henry! Are you outside without a coat again?! Get up here right now so I can whoop your ass, young man!"

"Henry" became confused, "What the fu-" suddenly a web attached itself to his shoulder.

* * *

Alex walked down his block, holding his fist in pain. His knuckles were white and red. They looked like somebody took a knife and mad shallow cuts to each bone.

"I gotta start throwing people now. Punching hurts." Alex said, coming to that realization.

He got to his front door, put his key in the lock, only for the door to swing wide open, his father on the opposite side.

"You said you wouldn't take that long."

Alex looked down in humiliation, "Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Come in and sit down."

Alex walks in and puts down his bag. His two dogs come to greet him, Alex gives them his daily pets. He walks into the kitchen and sees his mother. Sitting with folded hands.

"So…. anything you want to tell us?" said Quintilia.

Alex was confused, "Ummm, that I don't drink or smoke?"

"No. Not that… wait do you?" Scott questioned.

Alex shook his head, "Of course no- what is this about?"

Quintilia took out her laptop and brought up a video. The camera is pointed down an alley, Alex recognized this.

It's the family and the lizard guy. Somebody recorded it, and recorded what happened afterwards.

Alex watches the battle unfold between the lizard man and the hooded figure. After two punches the lizard man, is knocked out and webbed up.

Alex looks back up to his parents and gives a nervous smile, "Haha… surprise…. I remembered… and might've committed an act of vigilantism." he looks down in shame, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" said Scott.

Alexander was extremely confused, "Wh-what?" when he looked up all he saw was the smiling faces of his parents.

"Dude you kicked so much ass! It was like you were a superhero!" Quintilia exclaimed.

"Yeah and when you flipped that lizard guy on his head was incredible!" Scott geeked out.

Alex sat there bewildered, "Wait, so you guys aren't mad?"

"Of course not, honey." Quintilia said warmly, Alex's eyes start to water.

"We're proud of you, you saved that family's life." Scott assured, his chest started to burn.

"So… you mean I was…. a hero?" Alex choked.

"Yes, a true hero." both parents said in unison.

Alex and his parents got up and got into a group hug. It was tender and sweet. The boy had a flurry of emotions ripping through him. However, he had a goal in his head. He was going back.

* * *

The second day of the entrance exam had started, it was an obstacle course this time, using your quirks to get around quickly and efficiently. The Sergeant was yelling his ass off.

"NOW DON'T YOU STOP YOU WORTHLESS PILES OF SHIT. YOU DON'T STOP UNTIL I SAY SO. THIS IS WHAT'LL BE LIKE AFTER YOU GRADUATE." the Sergeant stood high on top of the bleachers, he took pride in his tough as nails work regiment. He only wants the best, however, he spotted someone that wasn't supposed to be here, Why is he here?

Alex stood at the entrance to the gym. Looking at all the examinees. He then looked straight at the Sergeant, "Sergeant Bates! I've come back to retake that first part of the physical exam!" Alex said with determination.

Bates couldn't believe what he was hearing and started to walk towards the boy, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK BACK IN HERE WITH YOUR SORRY ASS AND DEMAND A RETAKE?! GET THE HELL OUT."

The Sergeant was right in his face, screaming Alex's ears started to hurt but he didn't flinch. All of the examinees stopped their activities and started to talk among themselves.

"Hey, it's that nüber kid."

"What's he doing here? Doesn't he realize he doesn't belong?"

"The dude has a death wish! He to get the shit kicked out of him! What a masochist!"

Two stood silent however, it was Alexa, and the examinee who Alex was arguing earlier. They both had looks of surprise on their faces.

Alex, ignoring all the comments, gave the American salute and spoke clearly, "Sergeant Bates, may I have permission to retake the first half of the practical exam, sir."

The Sergeant looked at the young boy dead in the eye, he saw how he saluted his superior. It wasn't as if Alex requested to take the first half of the practical again, but more like he was demanding to retake it. The Sergeant looked back to the examinees. Looked back at Alex, "Permission granted. However, if you get hit once," he leaned into Alex's face, "You will pay for disturbing this exam."

Alex gave the Sergeant an assuring smile, "Sir. I promise this won't waste your time."

* * *

Alex once again stood in front of the hulking human monster again, "You know, I never got your name before, what is it?" Alex asked.

The monster spoke, "Igor."

Alex blinked at the coincidence, "Uh thanks," he put in his ear buds, "I asked so," grabbed his phone, "I can find your name in the obituaries when I'm done kicking your ass." and pressed the play button.

Alex pushed off his back leg and leaped forward toward Igor. Igor gave a great and loud roar and threw a huge right straight punch, Alex then formed his hand into the "rock and roll" gesture with his thumb out, and shot a web into Igor's eyes. The examinees in the bleachers gasped.

Alexa was furious, "YOU MEAN THAT YOU LIED ABOUT YOUR QUIRKLESSNESS. YOU BASTARD. YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD. ATTENTION WHORE." all of the examinees jumped at the quiet girl's sudden outburst.

Alex was just jumping around Igor, toying with him. Igor just couldn't land a bit on him, "STOP MOVING YOU ANNOYING BUG."

Alex's eyes widened and got visibly excited, he webbed up both of Igor's hands and pulled them to the floor. After that, with some quick thinking the boy jumped and webbed both of his legs as well, Igor couldn't move. He couldn't break free of the webbing!

Alex then landed on Igor's back, "That's 'a-rach-nid'." Alex said with a big smile, he looks towards the Sergeant, "I always wanted to say that."

The Sergeant couldn't believe his eyes. This kid who got his ass whooped yesterday now comes in and beats Igor without throwing a punch or taking one. "Y..you pass."

Alex smiled at this comment. That's all he wanted to hear. Alex takes a second to look at his victory, and at the examinees. If he could, he would give a big middle finger to all of them.

But that wouldn't be classy. This was his moment. He did it. Yeah, he used his long lost quirk, but he made it. He's going to get into the school, and be a hero.

 _Well…_ he thought, a policeman anyway.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
